


Just Like Me

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual, Raph has amnesia or he's brainwashed idk, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: Raphael can't help but fool around with a turtle from his rival clan.





	Just Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Really wanted to attempt to write a non-con story and I felt like that could only happen if one of the turtles wasn't in his right mindset.
> 
> There have been plenty of [much better] AU stories where one of the turtles is captured/raised/brainwashed into believing he's in the Foot clan, so I really don't see a reason in continuing this story. I really just wrote this for the smut lol
> 
> WRITTEN IN RAPH'S POV

I stepped over to the turtle tied to my bed, who had finally begun to stir after the bash to the skull I had given him earlier.

The turtle lifted his head, hands crossed and tied to the headboard behind his back. When his eyes caught mine, he looked surprised. He looked...happy, relieved.

"You're...you're alive."

It was a strange set of words. Words I had no response to. Of course I was alive. Shouldn't he be more relieved that _he_ was?

"Who are you?" I demanded, in a hard tone.

He raised an eye ridge. "Donatello."

"Do you know who I am?"

Again, he seemed confused. Then he frowned. "Do _you_ know who you are?"

What a ridiculous question, I thought. I was Master Shredder's right-hand man. His second in command. Always had been, for as long as I could remember.

I wasn't really sure what my name was, or if I even had a name, but I was always called **Two** , considering my position in the clan.

"You know who I am," I sneered. "We've been enemies long enough for you to recognize me." It was a stupid response, of course. When I had found _Donatello_ earlier, it had been on a secret mission.

Despite being Master Shredder's second in command, I wasn't allowed on patrol duty. In fact, I wasn't permitted outside the lair at all. Master's orders. I had been told many times that I wasn't ready yet to face the outside world. Not that that stopped me.

I knew of the turtles, of course, and their father. It had been engraved in my mind ever since I began training with my master. I knew who they were. They were the enemy.

In fact, that was why I had snuck out that particular night. To capture one of the turtles. To prove to my master that I _was_ capable of doing outside work for the clan.

And considering how quickly I caught this turtle, I proved successful. What I hadn't planned for was the feeling I got _after_ capturing the creature.

I had never seen another like him before. Not just a mutant...a mutant **turtle**. We were so clearly different, and yet, I couldn't shake the strange connection I felt upon first glance.

And looking at him then, those piercing red eyes blazing through me, those feelings were even stronger.

I wanted him. I had never mated before. Never had the urge to mate with anyone until now. I thought perhaps I didn't need it. Needing someone that way, was always considered a weakness. A misuse of one's energy. But it was clear at that moment that I just never felt attracted to anyone before.

This Donatello was a turtle. A mutant turtle. He was just like me. And it only made sense to mate with someone exactly like myself.

But he was his prisoner. It was dishonorable to even fathom the _idea_ of fraternizing with the enemy in such a way.

And that's exactly what he was: the enemy. He was tainted...evil...a poison to this world. And yet, I wanted nothing more than to taste that poison.

"Cut it out!"

"Excuse me?" His sentence came out with such a tone. I couldn't believe someone in his position would try and talk like that.

Anyone else would torture a prisoner with such attitude. And yet...

"You're staring," Donatello chided. "Frankly, it's a little rude and I would appreciate if you would stop."

"I beg your pardon, _highness_ ," I said, giving a mock bow. "But you're not exactly in a position to give _me_ orders. I'll stare at you for as long as I please."

"And why exactly _are_ you staring?"

I blinked.

"Is it because you remember me?"

I wanted to ask what he meant, but the longer I stared, the longer he talked so...almost intimidating...there was only one thing on my mind now.

"If you must know," I started, walking towards him. "It's because, despite your disrespectful attitude, I find you rather...appealing, Donatello."

His eyes widened.

"And since Master Shredder won't be back until tomorrow morning, I have the rest of the night to do with you...whatever...I...please." By the end of my sentence, I was standing right in front of him.

I leaned forward, my palms resting on the firm mattress of my bed. It was probably my own fault for placing him there in the first place.

The turtle would have been damn hot no matter where I tied him up, but here...it was almost too perfect.

Donatello looked at me with unblinking eyes, watching as I carefully removed my gloves.

"Raph," He choked out. "Raph, please don't do this."

I frowned at the word he started with. No, it wasn't just a word...it sounded like a **name**. But not _my_ name, it couldn't be. Why would he even call me that?

"Call me, Master, you ungrateful piece of filth," I snarled at him, grabbing his chin hard. Despite the harsh hold, my thumb began running slow circles over the skin of his cheek, relishing in the feel of it. So similar to my own...

"If I'm such a piece of filth, why do you even touch me?"

I smiled wickedly. "I got a thing for trash. Or haven't you noticed?" I presented my room, turning on the tiny lightbulb placed over our heads.

I was, to put it bluntly, a hoarder. I loved...things. Stuff. Especially stuff I found outside on the streets of New York.

Donatello looked around him, his face lighting up, if only slightly. "Amazing," He whispered. "It looks so much like your room."

I raised an eye ridge. "That's because it is-"

"You really don't remember, do you?"

"Remember...?" I frowned again. Then I realized...this was one of the tactics Shredder warned me of when training me to speak with my enemies. But not just any enemies; the turtles in particular.

 _"They'll say anything to make you doubt yourself,"_ He would say. _"Don't ever forget who you are."_

"I think it's time I gagged you," I paused, then grinned again. "But I'm not sure if I should use my mask or..."

Donatello was about to retort, when I grabbed his chin forcefully and pressed my lips against his in a rough kiss.

He resisted, at first, but soon our lips began moving together. I'd never kissed anyone before but I imagined kissing anyone else wouldn't feel this good. Because we were the same. Mutants. Mutant turtles. It was as if we were meant to be together in this way.

I hummed approvingly and ran my tongue against his lips. I felt him hesitate before opening his mouth and inviting me inside. But as soon as my tongue entered-

"What the fuck!" I yelled, pulling back. The damn turtle **BIT** me.

He lowered his gaze, a sneer on his face. "Serves you right."

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, never taking my eyes off the prisoner. "I don't think you quite understand what's going on here." I leaned forward, my hot breath directly hitting his face as I spoke. "You are my _prisoner_. And as such, I get to do whatever the hell I want with you."

"And raping me...?" Donatello let out a harsh breath, the word itself making him uneasy. "That's what you want to do?"

"It doesn't have to be like that," I tried to reason. "I can make it pleasurable for you, too."

"I don't _want_ to do that with you," He snarled, then whispered. "Not now. Not like this."

"You have no choice," I frowned.

"Raph, please-"

"Enough!" I shouted. "I told you not to call me that."

"Why not? You _are_ Ra-"

"I am your master," I interrupted, not wanting to hear that damned named again. "And you will address me as such."

"I will do no such-"

I pulled at his legs, shutting him up instantly, as the top half of his body tilted awkwardly against the headboard. Instead of slipping downwards, he forced his body still, placing himself in an uncomfortable position; prolonging the inevitable.

"Lie down."

"Make me," He spat.

"Gladly," I smirked, yanking on his legs more harshly. He fell back with a quiet _"oof"_ , his tied hands bent strangely above him.

I reached up and fixed their position, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. After all, it would be a lot easier to get what I wanted if he wasn't jammering on about his discomfort.

He seemed to be a rather talky turtle. A sassmouth, really. And frankly, I found that even more tantalizing.

I hovered over his body, holding my weight on one hand, while the other snaked its way towards his plastron.

I made a show of running my finger down his center, enjoying the feel of it. Hard, tough, so similar to my own. I wondered if I would ever get over the fact of having someone so much like me. Especially in such close proximity.

I continued my light touching, the tip of my finger sliding into the grooves of his chest, slowly extending downwards.

I heard a choked noise above me and looked up. Donatello was biting his lip hard, trying to keep any noise from escaping. And although I couldn't hear the pleasure he was feeling, I _could_ smell it.

It made my head swim and my lower regions stirred excitedly. I pressed my entire palm against the spot on his plastron I'd recently been tracing, massaging it slowly.

He gave a muffled cry and I watched as tears collected at the corners of his screwed shut eyelids. Shamefully enjoying pleasure he shouldn't.

I returned to my task, my member now pressing painfully hard against the inside of my shell. I tried to ignore what I'd just seen. Tried to ignore the tiny pit of guilt I felt for doing this.

He was my prisoner and I would have him any way I like, one way or another.

My hand continued downwards, touching him perhaps a bit more roughly now, until it reached the spot right between his legs. I could already feel the difference in heat compared to the other parts of his body.

I leaned down closer and ran the palm of my hand in a circle around the bulge. It was softer than the rest of his plastron, a small slit clearly opening up.

"Amazing," I whispered, breathlessly. "Just like me."

I wasn't aware that I had been heard until I caught the turtle's eyes looking down at me, curiously.

I tried to backtrack, trying to make him forget the slight vulnerability I had just displayed, pressing my finger hard against his chest and gliding it upwards.

"Yes," I said gruffly, the way a master should actually talk to his prisoner. "Shredder will enjoy ripping into this."

Donatello shivered. Perhaps partly due to my ministrations and partly due to my comment.

I smirked, glad to have the upperhand again and forcefully dipped my big finger into Donatello's slowly gaping slit.

I wasn't prepared for the warmth that was brought on that action, however, and couldn't stop the deep churr that rumbled out of me then.

Perhaps on reflex, Donatello let out a churr of his own, answering mine in a slightly higher pitch. It was so amazing hearing that sound come from someone else.

My finger pet his hidden member, attempting to coax it out into the open. Again, the turtle tried to prolong what was to come, torturing himself, painfully.

"Come on out," I insisted in a low voice. I was so hard but I wasn't about to reveal myself first. "You know you want to."

He gave a keen cry before speaking up. "You...you don't know what I want," He breathed out, harshly.

"Don't act like you're not enjoying this," I frowned bitterly, forcing another finger into the already full opening.

It wasn't a second later that Donatello finally let go, releasing his cock as well as my forceful fingers out of the tight space.

I found myself staring at the inflating appendage. Again, so much like my own. For so long I had considered myself a freak of nature, which I guess was still very true. But I wasn't the only one, and that was comforting in its own way.

I pulled my eyes away from his hard, leaking member long enough to find Donatello looking at me, his face flushed in both anger and embarrassment.

He was breathing hard, awaiting my next move. Considering the state he was in now, I wonder if he even wanted me to stop anymore. Perhaps not getting him off would be an even better torture.

But in doing so, I would be torturing myself as well, so...

I pulled myself up so I was resting on my knees and immediately dropped down into my waiting hand. I gave my cock a few hard pumps, purposely grunting to make sure the turtle's eyes were on me.

"You a virgin?" I asked after a moment.

Donatello didn't answer. He only looked away, an embarrassed frown still on his face.

"Fine," I replied in a clipped tone. "Guess I'll find out myself."

I scooted down his body, but before I had a chance to get between his legs, he clamped them shut.

I gave a smug grin and forced them apart, my fingers indenting into his skin, causing future bruises.

"You're despicable," He hissed.

I gave a dark laugh. "Thank you."

Still forcing his legs wide open, I quickly moved in between, so when I released my hold, his legs slammed hard against my sides.

I leaned my head back slowly and hummed appreciatively at the unintentional gesture, causing Donatello's face to burn.

I hesitated my next step. I didn't have any sort of lubricant. Never had a reason to own such a thing.

I suppose considering my position, I shouldn't have cared whether or not I hurt the turtle. But it was more than just that. Lube would make things easier. Less resistance would move things along more smoothly.

At least that's what I tried to tell myself.

Thinking quickly, I stuck my index finger into my mouth and suckled it. I was surprised when I caught Donatello looking back through a half-lidded eyes.

I pulled my finger free and adjusting slightly, I managed to reach between his legs, but his hole was being safely hidden behind his tail.

I chuckled. I shouldn't have expected this part to be so easy. Nothing so far had been.

"You gonna move that?"

Donatello shook his head stubbornly. I ran my saliva-covered finger slowly up and down his tail and he let out a disgruntled moan.

I grinned wickedly and slowly growing impatient, I forcefully grabbed his tail and squeezed.

"Umff," the turtle grunted, throwing his head back.

While he was distracted, I angled the fist still holding onto his tail so my finger could brush against his entrance.

I watched in amusement as his entire body shuddered beneath me, my own body reacting to it. My cock pulsed hard, leaking precum onto the mattress below me.

"You like that?" I ran my finger across his hole again and he moaned lowly.

Then, with no warning, I pushed my finger all the way in. Donatello's body shifted uncomfortably, his sounds not as pleasant as before. Due to the tail play, there was little lubricant left on my finger, so the intrusion was rough.

I pulled out quickly, re-wet my finger and pushed back inside. The slide was a bit easier this time and the turtle moaned quietly.

I felt a churr rumble through me. He felt so good. So warm, so tight, so... "Perfect," I felt myself say aloud.

I felt Donatello push against my finger, silently begging for more. When he realized what his body was doing, he pulled back, his face red in embarrassment.

"If you want me, all you gotta do is ask," I husked.

"N-never."

I chuckled darkly, shaking my head. So stubborn. So deliciously stubborn.

I pulled my finger free, enjoying the whimper Donatello tried to muffle when I did so. Then I carefully adjusted myself, trying not to leave the tight squeeze between his legs, not wanting to waste time trying to get between them again.

I lined myself up with his ass and made a quick glance at the turtle under me, debating whether or not a warning was required for a situation like this.

His face was a mix of emotions: fear, anger, embarrassment...and lust.

This turtle could lie to himself all he wanted but it was clear on some level that he wanted this. He needed this. Perhaps craved it as much as I did. Not just the sex itself, but sex with someone so much like himself.

_So much like me..._

With that thought in mind, I pushed myself into his core. Immediately his insides adjusted to my cock, to its size, hugging it with just enough pressure to send my head spinning.

I managed to sink my full length inside him and waited. Perhaps letting him adjust to the intrusion, though I tried to convince myself I was only doing it for my own sake.

I pulled out halfway and slammed back into him.

"Uhnn," Donatello grunted, his hands fisting together, tears in his eyes.

"You," I grunted, thrusting out and in again. "are _definitely_ a virgin."

He moaned again, biting his lip hard.

"That upset ya? That I'm taking your virginity?" I asked, my breathing growing heavy. I was barely inside him a minute and I already felt like I was going to explode.

He shifted uncomfortably, but didn't answer with anything but choked, muffled moans.

"It...it's your own fault for being so damn appealing," I managed to say between thrusts. "If not me, it wouldn't be long before somebody else claimed this ass."

A gave a particularly hard thrust and felt Donatello groan loudly. His legs dug into my sides and he came all over his plastron and my own in a touchless orgasm.

Much like his legs squeezing against me, his insides were doing the same to my cock and it wasn't long before I reached my own peak.

I continued thrusting into the turtle, spilling my seed. His body drinking me in, draining me dry.

After a moment, I pulled out of him and moved up so my face was directly in front of his.

"You're mine now," I breathed out, suddenly feeling very possessive. "No matter who takes you next, you will always remember that _I claimed you **first**_."

Then, not really thinking about my next move, I kissed him hard. Unlike last time though, he did very little resisting, perhaps due to exhaustion.

I forced his mouth open, daring him to bite me again, but he didn't. He accepted my tongue and let me explore his mouth. I churred approvingly, breaking the kiss a moment later.

I was surprised when Donatello attempted to kiss me again, unable to reach my lips because of his still tied-up position.

"Raphie..." He spoke in a needy whisper.

It was that word again, that name. But it was different this time. It was more childlike...innocent...

I felt my hand fall from his face as a flurry of unknown memories swirled around my mind. Memories I never really thought about. Me as a child, with faceless creatures I couldn't recognize.

Voices I wasn't familiar with echoed through my head: _"Come get me, Raphie!" ... "Raphie, hurry up! ... We love you, Raphie."_

"Raph...?" The turtle questioned carefully.

"Get out."

"What..."

I forcefully tore the rope from his wrists and got up, suddenly not wanting to be anywhere near the turtle. "I said, _get out_."

"But Raph-"

"Shut UP!" I yelled, covering my non-existent ears. "Go down the hall and take two rights and a left. It will lead you outside. Try to go any other way than I just told you and the Foot _will_ catch you. So don't think just because Shredder is gone you can go off exploring."

"I...I don't understand," Donatello said, raising himself up. "You're letting me go?"

"Yeah, so?" I growled. "I got what I wanted."

Donatello frowned, trying to cover up his semen-covered plastron, the shame of what he had just done evident on his face. He contemplated his next move for a moment before turning on his heel.

"And don't you dare think about coming back with the rest of your clan," I added, crossing my arms. "Or I can promise you, next time there won't be any pleasure, only pain."

The turtle stopped at the door, turning his head only slightly.

My expression darkened. "At least for you."


End file.
